Upon Wishes and Stars
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Have you ever wished upon a star? Has it been fulfilled? Some wishes are made to be true, just like Jellal's. Jerza One shot Fluff. Fairy Tail Novice Writing Challenges entry


This is a oneshot for Fairy Tail Novice Writing Challenges, Challenge #1 Fluff.

Pairing: ErzaxJellal (first time doing this pairing)

Word Count: 1,064

* * *

Upon Wishes and Stars

_'__If I had one wish it would be that your life brings you a taste of happiness that you brought me. That you can feel what it's like to love,'_ by unknown.

...

Jellal fidgeted with his dress shirt; he tried to shift it into a comfortable position, it was no use. He cracked his fingers, unable to stop moving. He was nervous, and no matter how much he moved, it didn't relieve him. His gaze was focus on the sight in front of him, a beautiful scarlet that framed his beloved's face. He smiled at her, unable to lift his glazed off of her. She was the reason for his nervousness.

She seemed to notice his eyes on her; her cheeks flustered as scarlet as her hair. She straighten her position, leaves crackled from underneath her. The wind blew, her hair flew, and the smell of strawberries filled the air; strawberries, the shampoo she used tonight. Her face was hidden underneath her scarlet hair; Jellal's arm reached across, brushing the strands of hair behind her shoulders. He smiled at her, he was able to see her face again.

A star swift in the night sky, a trail of dust followed it. "Look!" Erza said, pointing up to the shooting star. Her eyes shined as the star gotten closer. It was magical, a magnificent sight to behold.

"Make a wish," Jellal spoke. His voice was gentle, and quite as if he was speaking to a sleeping person. His voice echoed, like the night was whispering. He pulled Erza into his lap, closing her eyes with his hands. He knew his wish, it was printed inside of his pocket.

"Hmm..." she took some time thinking of her wish; she could wish for anything in the world. Dozens of wishes crossed her mind, but only one made its way to her mouth. "I wish this night would last forever." She turned around, Jellal's hands weren't on her face anymore. "What did you wish for?"

He smiled at her and peaked a kiss on her cheek. "You'll find out...soon," he said. Those were his final words on this subject, since his wish will come true, soon. He just needed some time to get settled down, his heart was pounding.

They stayed in that position while the moon was at its highest in the sky. It was a beautiful night, everything seemed to be glowing. The air was windy, causing the trees to move. The grass brushed against their bare feet. This was the perfect scene for Jellal's wish.

He took a breath, thinking about the words he written, over and over again, on that piece of paper. He has been planning for this night, even practicing his words. He couldn't afford to mess this up, or worst, get sent to a hospital. He cleared his throat, the moment would be ruined if he stuttered or choke. "Erza," he stated firmly.

"Hm?" Erza said, telling him that she was paying attention. She moved her body out of his lap so she could see him. Her eyes were making contact with his.

He took a breath and started his speech, one that he has practiced over and over. "I've met a wonderful lady, one who walks in the light. My life has never, and could never, be the same after I met her."

Erza opened her mouth to stop him, but he kept talking.

"I feel kindness, cheerfulness and, even warmth, whenever I'm near her." Jellal continued with his speech. He was getting more and more nervous, and Erza wasn't helping; she was sitting there, glaring at his being. Maybe he should stop now, at least he would be able to live._ 'No, it's too late backing down,'_ he thought to himself. If he stops now, the whole thing would be ruined. "She's my fiancée..."

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked. Evil aura surrounded her, her scarlet hair was disobeying gravity as it flew up. Her eyes were darken like the craters on the moon. She was mad, totally mad; and she was going to make Jellal pay...

_'NOW! NOW!'_ Jellal thought. He had to hurry before the monster is unleash. He reposition himself, now he was down on one knee. His hand fished his pocket, looking for a certain box object; he smiled when his hand found it. "...if you say yes." Jellal finished his sentence, as he opened the black velvet box.

Inside of the velvet box, was a ring. A sliver ring that shines in the moonlight; a diamond was placed inside of the ring, it sparkled. On the side of the ring was engraved words that had more meaning to Erza, than to anyone else in the world. "Will you do the honor of marrying me?" he questioned, stretching the box out so she could have a better look.

Erza looked at the ring, then back to Jellal. Her face was in pure disbelieve, she wasn't expecting this. She was actually expecting him to break up with her; that's what it seemed like. She became dizzy, unable to think, let alone to do something. She was thinking of the past, of the distant memories she had with this person. She could remember their first encounter, their date, first kiss, and the moments in time which seemed to never pass. She was always happy with this person, everything seemed right, as if it belonged. This was also one of those moments, it seemed like it would last forever, just like she wished.

She smiled, the answer was so simple. "Yes," she stated as she hugged him. Her arms wrapped around his body, he was being squeezed to death. After a few moments of hugging, the evil aura came back. It floated around Erza, as she remember those lines that came out of his mouth. She didn't like those one bit. "Don't you ever say those words again."

Jellal didn't know if he should be frighten, or overjoyed. Frighten of going to a hospital, or overjoyed by her words; he ended up just smiling. All he knew was his wish has been fulfilled. His one wish, the only one that mattered, as been fulfilled.

_'I wish to be by Erza's side forever~'_


End file.
